Protect the stars
by Jaque Forever
Summary: Dubledores' memories leads him to make a decision about Grindelwald. He decides to search for the owner of his heart. But Grindelwald is hiding a shocking secret.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** _I don't own Fantastic Beasts/Harry Potter or any of their characters._

**Summary:** _Dubledores' memories leads him to make a decision about Grindelwald. He decides to search for the owner of his heart. But Grindelwald is hiding a shocking secret. This story won't follow the canon._

**Timeline****: **_Summer of 1889._

**Chapter one**

_Godric's Hollow_  
_Summer of 1889_

It was night and a heaving rain was falling from the skies. With tremble hands, Albus knocked at the door.

"Albus," Gellert muttered in surprise. "What are you doing here?"

"I think it's pretty obvious. I'm here to see you," Albus replied. Drops of rain covered his body. It was really cold outside and he was shivering.

"C'mon, Albus, get in," Gellert said and Albus walked into the house.

"Where's your aunt?" Albus asked.

"She's sleeping," Gellert replied with a shake of his head. "C'mon, you're wet. I'll get you a towel and some dry…"

"Gellert…" Albus muttered.

Gellert looked at him confused. "Albus, what's happening? I'm worried… What…"

"Do you love me?" Albus asked.

Gellert blinked in a mix of fear and surprise. "I…" his voice faltered. He developed feelings for Albus, but he never thought the other wizard would ask him something like this. "I don' understand…"

Albus embraced himself, his face flushing pink. His head was telling to not go after Gellert, but his heart kept telling him to go and answer the question that was buzzing through his head. "You understood me very well, Gellert," he said in frustration. "I want to know if you love me… I saw it in your eyes, but I need to hear it from your lips…"

Gellert swallowed hard. He couldn't admit his feelings for Albus. It would be too dangerous for them both. "You're my friend; of course I do love you…"

"I see…" Albus cleared his throat. "Sorry for coming here at this hour. It wasn't my intention to disturb you," he said too embarrassed to face the man in front of him.

"You didn't," Gellert said quietly. "Please, let me get a towel and some dry clothes for you… It's still raining… Please…"

Albus reluctantly nodded. He couldn't help, but feel like a fool. "Fine…"

"C'mon," Gellert said softly. "Let's go to my room."

Albus followed Gellert and nodded in gratitude when the wizard gave him a towel and dry clothes.

"I'll give you some privacy," Gellert said and walked out.

Albus slowly dried himself and pulled Gellert's clothes. He stared at his face in the mirror and wondered what the hell he was thinking.

"Albus? Can I come in?" Gellert asked.

"Yes," Albus muttered.

Gellert walked into the room and looked sympathetically at his friend. "Albus, I…"

"Don't," Albus waved his right hand. "I'm really sorry, okay? I made a mistake… It won't happen again."

Gellert lowered his head and clenched his fists. "I really care about you, Albus… You don't know how much," he said.

Albus walked to him and caressed his face. Again Albus could see a sparkle in his eyes. Gellert loved him, but he was afraid to say it. "So you care about me…"

Gellert cleared his throat and looked away. "You're really important to me, I just…"

Being impulsive, Albus cupped Gellert's face in his hands and pressed his lips against his mouth. When a gentle hand touched the back of his neck, Albus knew he won this battle.

"You're mine," Albus whispered almost unconsciously, as they finally broke the kiss.

"No," Gellert stepped away. "He won't like it…"

"He?" Albus' face contorted in confusion.

Gellert swallowed hard. "I'm confused… Albus, this is a mistake…"

"Gellert, please trust me…" Albus said softly.

"Please, leave," Gellert said, breathing heavily. "We shouldn't see each other anymore…"

* * *

_Hogwarts_  
_Four years later_

Albus Dumbledore stared at the Mirror of Erised and sighed. Four years had passed and he couldn't forget Gellert. Like always he saw Gellert's face in the mirror. The wizard was the most desperate desire of his heart.

A week after that night, Gellert left Godric's Hollow. His aunt Bathilda explained that Gellert's father appeared and asked him to go back home. He remembered that Bathilda had dark circles under her eyes. Gellert's aunt certainly had been crying.

"_Is Gellert okay?" He asked._

_The witch bit her lips. "He…"_

_Albus looked at her in angst. There was something wrong. "Please, tell me where they live? __Maybe…"_

"_No… He won't like it…_

A tear streamed down Albus' face. He was too young and his family needed him. So he just let it go. He tried to forget Gellert, but he always missed him. Today, however, he was feeling this hole in his heart.

"_He won't like it…"_

The memory was now buzzing through his head. Gellert was scared. Really scared _of him._ And Albus feared that _him_ was in truth Gellert's father.

Albus stared at the mirror again. Gellert was still in his heart and he would find out what happened to him


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter two**_

_"He won't like it…"_

_The memory was now buzzing through his head. Gellert was scared. Really scared _**_of him._**_ And Albus feared that him was in truth Gellert's father._

_Albus stared at the mirror again. Gellert was still in his heart and he would find out what happened to him._

* * *

_Godric's Hollow_  
_Bathilda's house_

Albus decided to make a little trip to Godric's Hollow. Bathilda Bagshot still lived there and he expected that she could help him to find Gellert.

"Albus Dumbledore…" Bathilda muttered as she opened her door. "Long time no see," she remarked.

"Four years," Albus quietly nodded. "May I come in?" he asked politely.

Bathilda nodded and lead him inside her house. "You're working as a teacher in Hogwarts," she said, sitting on a chair. "Your mother would be so proud of you…"

Albus cleared his throat, as the mention of his mother. He missed her. She was good to him and to his siblings. She was always patient and kind, especially to Ariana. "Thank you…"

Bathilda smiled. "Do you want some coffee?"

Albus shook his head. "No, thank you… I bet you're wondering what I'm doing here…"

Bathilda rubbed her chin. "I know it's not because you miss me…"

"I need to know if Gellert's fine," Albus said softly. He knelt before her and took her hand gently into his. "Please, tell me… Where is he?"

"Albus," Bathilda muttered.

"Please…" Albus said. "Four years ago, I was here in your house with Gellert. And he was scared, truly scared of someone... I was so young, but I… I knew his heart, I knew he had feelings for me…"

Bathilda shook her head and pulled her hand away. "Albus… what are you saying?"

Albus cleared his throat. Bathilda was a sweet and lovely woman. She was kind and understanding. He decided to entrust his secret to her. "You know what I'm saying. I loved him, Bathilda. Damn, I still have him in my heart. And when I came here to ask about his feelings… He was scared… Not of me…"

Bathilda lowered her head. "He cared about you…" she muttered. Now the puzzle was finally completed. Gellert and Albus were in love.

Albus nodded. "We kissed," he said and his face instantly flushed pink. "But he… He said that… _He_ won't like it… Was he talking about his father?"

Bathilda sighed heavily, then quietly nodded her head. "Gellert' father would never accept it…"

"My brother, Aberforth, wouldn't accept it either, but I was never scared of him," Albus said. "Gellert seemed so scared, terrified… Why?"

Bathilda shook her head. "Look, Albus… He was married to my sister. Hermann is not… He's violent… He used to…" her voice faltered. Maybe she shouldn't telling Albus about her family problems.

"Bathilda, you know you can trust me, don't you? I really miss Gellert and I want to help him… Please…" Albus looked helplessly at her.

Bathilda rubbed the back of her neck. "Hermann used to hit my sister… I didn't know how to help her…" she said, a tear streamed down her face. "So… she went sick… My sister asked me to look after Gellert, because she didn't trust her husband...A week later she died… So… in that summer Gellert came here. He tensed up everytime he had to talk about his father. I think he knew what his mother suffered…"

"Do you know where Gellert is living now?" Albus asked.

Bathilda sighed heavily. "He still lives with his father…" she rubbed her forehead in frustration. "They live in Paris now…"

Albus felt his heart sank. "Give me the address…"

"Albus," Bathilda muttered with a shake of her head. "I don't know if it's a good idea…"

"I'll be careful, I promise…" Albus said.

Bathilda looked at him, wondering what to do. She felt so helpless and weak. "Fine… I'll give you the address."

* * *

_Paris_  
_Grindelwad's manor_  
_Living room_

Hermann Grindelwald stared fascinated at the Elder Wand, the most powerful wand that has ever existed. "Now, I'll be able to perform any kind of magic…" he said enthusiastically.

Gellert sighed. His father was searching for this wand for at least five years. Hermann was obsessed with the Deathly Hallows. He found the Resurrection Stone two years ago. Now he needed to find the Cloak of Invisibility and he would become the Master of Death.

"You're too quiet," Hermann said. "You should be happy for me… With this wand I am unbeatable."

"Of course I'm happy for you," Gellert rubbed his chin. "I'm tired, that's all… I think I'm going to sleep," he said and started to walk away.

"No…" his father said, grabbing his arm. "I want to celebrate…"

"I'm really tired," Gellert said feeling uncomfortable.

An evil grin appeared on Hermann's face. "You know, sometimes I look at you and see your mother… You're so like her," he stated, tightening his grip. Then he let go of Gellert's arm, only to give him a backhanded blow across the face. "You never learn, don't you?"


End file.
